Vampire Academy: New Blood (being rewritten)
by kittyhittyrh
Summary: After graduation, Dimitri and Rose's daughter, Alice, realizes its time to break it off with her boyfriend, Vince. After she does there are reports of a Strigoi lurking around the Royal Court. Is Alice able to live up to her family's name of being a fierce Dhampir?
1. Chapter 1

I laid in my bed, letting out a small sigh. Tomorrow is graduation and I will officially be a guardian. In normal cases this wouldn't be a big deal. Not in the case of Alice Belikov though; that's me by the way.

You see I'm the first Dhampir born from two Dhampirs and not just any Dhampirs either- getting tired of that word yet?- but Shadow Kissed Rosemarie Hathaway and Spirit Bound Dimitri Belikov. Now do you see why this is such a big deal? Of course you do.

Queen Vasilisa Dragomir-Ozera -aka Aunt Lissa- who I'm named after, will obviously be overlooking it coming at the Royal Court with her husband Christian. I'm also allowed to bring a plus one.

Vincent Dragomir-Ozera isn't a spirit user like his mother but he has better use on compulsion than his father who he takes after element wise. Also not only is the he the child of the Queen but he is my boyfriend and hopefully future charge.

I know that sounds weird but Lissa isn't really my aunt, her and my mom have just been friends since childhood, so Vince isn't really my cousin.

Can I be honest though? I've kind of lost what I felt for him. Don't get me wrong, he's charming, in a weird way, and cute but if you've grown up with someone while your mom and aunt practically push you two together it gets old…

I briefly get a glimpse of our childhood, which actually was a lot of be defending him from bullies. I remembered one time when we were about 9. We had just gotten out of class and some boys started teasing him about him being the "teacher's royal pet" it ended with one boy having broken arm, one a broken leg and another a busted nose. Kirova was pissed beyond belief. Saying something about me being worse than my mother. It was 7 years ago so my brain is a bit fuzzy. Speaking of Kirova she retired the year after. Aurora Marazita, a short air using moroi, took her place. She got to know me quickly.

Anyway… what was I originally talking about?

Oh right: Graduation. Back when my mother was in school the graduation age for Dhampirs was the same for Humans and Morois now it was 16 again. Seems as though the few who have been voting against it's luck had ran out. Obviously neither of my parents or my aunt and uncle are entirely happy about this but there really isn't much that can be done… Besides is my mother's fault for killing as many Strigoi as she did at my age.

There was a knock at my door then. I got out of bed and answered. My mother stood there, a smile on her face. I gave her a hug, she hugged back. She surprising has always been the more affectionate one but Dad is pretty affectionate too. I never really got much attention from my mom's mom. Poor Grandma Janine met her Strigoi match a few years back and was killed. She was a fighter until the end I heard. Grandpa Abe on the other hand is still kicking, last we heard anyway, and may or may not be at the ceremony at the Royal Court.

Mom's hair had gotten a few dark red highlights after I was born. The mix of dark brown, almost black, and red looked nice in a ponytail or down. The last time I saw Dad he was sporting some gray hairs, probably more from stress than anything else really. It's still fun to tease though. Both my parents denied that he was getting them though even after I struggled -there is no way I'm going to be taller than my mom- to plucked one; much to mom's amusement.

"I'm so happy you're graduating," Mom said.

"Unlike you?"

"Hey! I graduated! I just took some time off!" 37 years old and still as fiery ever.

We both started laughing just as my dad walked up behind us. "Finally made it, comrade?" Mom teased him.

"Roza… I can still beat you in a fight," he responded teasing back but calm in only a Dimitri Belikov way when faced with Rose Hathaway humor, his hands in his duster pockets.

I've never seen him without it. Also really I wish I had gotten Dad's russian accent.

I hugged my father and he hugged back, kissing my forehead, "Congratulations, Alisa," He spoke softly, "I'm so proud that you're growing up. Especially since you aren't as wild as your mother."

"Right here, Dimitri. Right here."

"So does this mean you can teach me to swear in russian now?" I smiled.

Dad frowned as Mom chuckled, "I've been barking up that tree for 20 years. If he won't teach me he won't teach you. He better not anyway."

"Are you all packed?" Dad then asked, changing the subject.

I nodded, "Yeah, I even packed something nice to wear for the ceremony."

When Mom didn't ask me what I was wearing I gave her an odd look only to see she was checking on Aunt Lissa.

"How are they?" Dad asked.

"They're in Vince's room. Christian just gave him his present," Mom responded.

I smiled a bit, feeling Vince's happiness. I inherited some of my mother's bond but instead of with Aunt Lissa I'm linked to Vincent instead. I can't see through him but I can sense how he is feeling. If I try hard enough I can know what he's thinking.

"Lissa is going to let me know when they're ready to leave," Mom said, "What should we do in the meantime?"

"Oh! How about you two test me to see how well I've been trained?" I smiled.

Mom and Dad exchange a look before Dad shrugged, "Sure, why not."

Mom clapped her hands together, a devious grin on her face. What had I just gotten myself into?

I hit the ground for about the billionth time.

"It's a shame they're letting you graduate. If you came across a strigoi right now you should just run," Mom said before grinning at Dad, whose face was full of amusement at what she'd said.

He must have been something similar to her when he had to help her catch up on her training when she and Aunt Lissa were brought back to St. Vladimir's.

Dad then helped me up off the ground. I thanked him before brushing the dirt off of myself. My braid was more than a little messed up by this point. I took my hair out of the braid and rebraided it as we started to walk back toward my room so I could change and my parents would go back to guest housing to change as well… that was until my mother suddenly tackled - excuse me tried to tackle- my father. It ended with her being flipped onto her back.

"Dammit! I had you!"

"No you didn't, Roza," Dad said, smirking a bit, as he helped her up. Before she could argue Dad gave her a very brief kiss succeeded in calming my mother down.

We continued to walk in silence after that, which is something my mother and I both hated. So I decided to ask a question I've been wondering for years.

"If Dhampirs physically can't have children together, how was I born?"


	2. Chapter 2

(AI: Hi all I'm going to try not to do a lot of these through this story but I need to say a few things. If I get anything wrong please tell me. I am currently reading Last Sacrifice. I'm just very impatient and curious so I may have googled somethings. So if anything I do in this 17 year or so later story please tell me conflicts with the books and there is no explanation for them please tell me. However a lot is headcanon and speculation but I will either change it or clear it up in some way. Alright now onto the probably only Rose POV chapter. Which is going to be pretty short.)

Lissa and I sat in her room, chatting like we used to. It had been a long time since we could just talk. No one way bond using needed.

Yes, I am her guardian but she had been so busy the last few years being queen while Dimitri and I were called off to help another Dhampirs or Morois who had been turned back from being Strigoi.

This was a very rare and actually fun moment. We got to talk while Lissa gushed a bit about being pregnant. She was about 3 months along. Well it had been fun. Until I was unexpectedly sick. Well not unexpectedly, I had been getting this way for about a week now. I figured it would pass. It was rare for a Dhampir or Moroi to become this sick, if they ever got sick.

"Rose, you really should see a doctor. I could have mine come to see you," Lissa pleaded, "It's no big deal honestly."

"I'm fine, Liss," I had told her, when I could lift my head from the toilet.

But she seemed to either not care for what I was saying or just too worried.

She not only called her doctor but also Dimitri, who was currently with Christian. Christian was actually ring shopping… I assume you know where that is going.

Now I was being examined by Lissa's doctor and annoyed greatly.

Despite our love for each other Dimitri and I were going to be arguing later on why I didn't tell him that I was so sick.

"Rose calm down," Lissa started but I have her no time to finish.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Lissa I'm pregnant! Which being with Dimitri should be impossible!" i wasn't even caring that I was shouting.

"Rose, remember what you told me about what Sydney said? It's not impossible, you two were just too stubborn to listen!"

I was pacing around the room, from what I had know Christian had made Dimitri stay with him so that's why they weren't here.

"Rose please sit, you know the doctor said to not become stressed now. None of us know how the child will react to it. You could hurt it," Lissa said… before actually using compulsion on me.

 _Dammit, Liss._

I was forced to comply.

Once Dimitri and Christian had gotten back Dimitri didn't actually say anything to me. He was still angry that I didn't tell him I was so sick… hopefully the real reason would make him feel better. He had said that he wouldn't mind having children.

We were all silent before Christian finally spoke up, "So feeling a little under the weather, Rose? Once Lissa called Dimitri wanted to hurry along our shopping trip."

"Shut up, Ozera," I scowled, "You don't know the half of it…"

I decided now would be the best time to tell Dimitri, either now or later. Never really wasn't an option. Besides he would want to know now. "I think we should go, Lissa can fill you in, Christian. I want to talk to Dimitri alone."

Dimitri didn't argue, which didn't surprise me. He was never one to wear his emotions outside. I could still tell he was upset with me though. I could just read him that well sometimes.

I gave Lissa a hug before we left, once in the hall she shot me a message through the bond.

 _It'll be okay, Rose. Remember not to get upset, try to stay calm no matter his reaction._

Dimitri had waited until we were to our room before he started, "Why didn't you tell me you were so sick? I knew you weren't feeling fantastic but Lissa told me you said you've been throwing up everyday for a week now? Roza, I understand you can't sit and do nothing but when you need to stop do it. We don't need to be by Christian and Lissa's sides all the time here."

I waited for him to finish before I said, "I'm not sick, comrade," he was ready to speak but I beat him to it, "Remember back when Sydney said it was probably possible that we could have children?"

It took him all of two seconds, if not less to process what I was saying, "...You're pregnant."

I could barely get a nod in before his warm lips were against mine.

Alice stared at me a mix of emotions on her face. I really didn't need to tell her about the kiss. But I figured a brief recap of the day was needed.

"So if you two were able to have free time at the court why did you send me here so young?"

"We still had the other Dhampirs or Morois that were being turned back to worry about," Dimitri spoke up, "We needed to use our 'free time' to help them."

She nodded in understanding, definitely something she got from Dimitri. Despite me being a prodigy I was never to happy that my mother brought me here when I was so young.

...I decided now wasn't the best time to tell her about all the complications I did have while pregnant with her.

You see even with Spirit flowing through Dimitri's veins we are still Dhampirs so it should have been near impossible that I had Alice. I had to be extremely careful of how much Spirit fueled anger I took from Lissa, I had to keep myself extremely calm which was excruciatingly hard, not to mention that I was put on medication to keep Alice healthy.

Despite all that there were some problems. I had abnormal pains for example. And when she was born she initially wasn't breathing. However after a few moments she started to breath and cry like a normal baby would.


	3. Chapter 3

So um fair warning… don't break up with your 3 year boyfriend after graduating… after you've been assigned to protect him for the rest of his or your life, which was hopefully a lot time for both and that you died first. It really puts a damper on everything.

Let me start from the beginning. I had left the ceremony for getting my promise mark tattooed onto my neck.The next day I was assigned to Vince which I figured I would be, no doubt Aunt Lissa had a hand in that quick assignment. Back to St. Vladimir's I'll be going then but it's not that I minded honestly, it was a safe place to be as a new Guardian and for Vince, plus he had to finish his last two years.

Vince had wanted to celebrate… heated kind of way. Yeah I'm not exactly a virgin. I lost my virginity about a year to Vince. I then started to lose what I felt for him shortly to be honest. The only reason I stayed was because I thought I could get it back.

I had stopped him in his tracks almost immediately and sat him down. I started off with the typical you are a great boyfriend stuff but he saw right through it.

"If you're going to break up with me then just get it over with," he'd said.

He then went on to explain that he could tell how distant I was toward him lately and that he understood. It was fun while it lasted but now it was time to end it. Our relationship should just be professional anyway.

As he spoke though I could see how upset he was, even if he did his damndest to hide it. He never even bothered to push his chestnut brown hair from his green eyes as he spoke. I didn't mean to hurt him so badly. It's not like I didn't care about him, I just didn't like him the way I thought I did.

After that ordeal we stayed at Court. With it being summer break St. Vladimir's would be pretty empty anyway. I'd started to notice that things were really tense around here, like more tense than usual. With every other day seeming to be another political debate on the council it usually was pretty tense.

After listening in on a few passing conversations my heart had nearly stopped. There were reports of a Strigoi in the area. It obviously wasn't passed the wards but it had come close enough to kill a few guardians already. Three to be exact.

Why hadn't anyone told me about this?

I needed to find my parents and get some answers. They had to know something or at least have an explanation as to why wasn't told. I started to make a beeline toward their apartment. One of them had to be there. My efforts were interrupted when I accidentally ran into a black haired Moroi woman who was walking with another moroi woman with brown hair.

"Hey! Be careful, Guardian Belikov!"

Those words should never go together. Especially since my instant reaction was wanting to look around for my father. Mom still went by Guardian Hathaway even though her name was hyphenated when they were married seven years ago, it was easier to tell my parents apart by name when they were together that way.

"I'm so sorry, Miss," I started to apologize profusely. I helped her up, a scowl on her face as she dusted herself off and walked away with her friend.

"Guardians these days... " I heard her grumble to her friend.

I rolled my eyes before continuing to make my way to my parents apartment again.

Well I was wrong, neither of then were there and I didn't have a key to get in so I couldn't sit inside to wait. I slumped against the door and letting the passed few days sink in. I was a guardian now but no one was telling me anything and Vince and I were no longer dating.

You can probably tell which bothered me more.

Being a Guardian seemed like this amazing thing, even with the imminent death part of it all. However I didn't feel like a Guardian at all. Yes, I had my promise mark. Yes, I had a charge. I just didn't feel worthy of it. I was one of the worst in my class. I put up a front of overconfidence in my abilities but I was no prodigy like my mother and, I assume, father were. Mom was right about her Strigoi statement the other day. No wonder I was already assigned and heading back to St.Vladimir's because there were already Guardians there who would always be better than me. Once Vince graduates he'll probably have a new Guardian assigned to him. No wonder I wasn't told about the Strigoi that's been killing off Guardians that confront it.

I was a failure.

Everyone used to have these great hopes for me being the child of Rose and Dimitri yet… I would probably just be better off as a bloodwhore.

The worst part? That thought didn't even bother me and the fact that it didn't bother me was what bothered me. The next thing I knew I was crying. I slid down the door and let out small hiccupped sobs as hot tears fell down my face.

Not even my mother was this emotional and she wore her emotions out on her sleeves. My father, the real Guardian Belikov, was much better at concealing how he felt. Another failure on my part.

As if the thought had summoned him my father was there, mom must be with Aunt Lissa. Dad had apparently gone grocery shopping for them, us Dhampirs did need to eat a lot after all. He literally dropped the bags to helped me to my feet, "Alisa? What's wrong? What happened?"

I heard his words but him just being there actually made my hiccups turn into larger sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Dad had gotten me inside, which he had to literally pick up and carry me to do so. He let me sit in the living room as I continued to sob, probably figuring that once I calmed down that I would talk to him. He put away the groceries and waited.

Alone, he let his true worry show, he'd set down a glass of water for me and hugged me. I buried my face into his shoulder as my breakdown continued.

I was suddenly just telling him I was sorry. He was probably even more worried now. The next thing I knew he was shaking me to try to snap me out of my breakdown.

Very few things made my dad lose his infamous stone exterior. The top of that list was something being wrong with my mother or I.

"Alisa, calm down. What happened?" He tried again.

When that didn't work he actually dropped the nickname and used my real name. Then my full name.

As soon as he said "Belikov" my breakdown got worse. I literally couldn't stop myself by this point.

Then before I realized it I was speaking again, crying out all my feelings. All my thoughts from before spilling out. He let me speak about feeling like a failure but as soon as I said I would be better off as a bloodwhore he literally covered my mouth with his hand.

"Never talk so low of yourself, Alisa. You are still young, you will have plenty of time to learn," he sighed, "This is why it's being fought again for Dhampirs to graduate at 18. Not everyone is like your mother. You are not a failure. Roza and I don't care if you aren't as skilled as us, we are just happy to have you. Especially after all the hardship your mother went through to keep you," he removed his hand from my mouth and I sniffled a bit.

Dad just had this way of bringing someone out of despair. Maybe it was because of how he was when he was turned back, from the very little Mom had told me of it. I really didn't want to ask him and bring back bad memories. Either that or it was just in his nature. I would prefer to believe that over the former.

By the time I had completely calmed down Mom had gotten back from spending time with Aunt Lissa. I sat on the couch, quietly. From what I would hear from the kitchen Dad was telling Mom about my breakdown. Mom was surprisingly quiet through the talk. It was almost like they had switched places.

When they had finally come out. Mom didn't say anything. We were all surprising silent until I broke the silence with why I had come over, because it obviously wasn't to have a breakdown.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about the Strigoi near the wards?"

They were both briefly taken aback before Dad spoke, wow he was doing a lot of talking today.

"It's not really your concern. We-"

"I'm a Guardian, of course, it is my concern!" I interrupted.

"Yes, you are, but you are nowhere near ready to fight a Strigoi," Mom said, finally.

"Did I say I was?! I just would like to know! It would make me feel like I wasn't a failure!" Why was I so upset? Hell, I didn't even know. My emotions were just completely raw at this point.

Mom was ready to counter back but Dad stopped, "Remember what I said, Alisa. You're not a failure."

His calming tone soothed some of my rage but I just didn't want to be told how to feel. The next thing I registered was that I was out the door, slamming it behind me. I was surprised to not hear either of them come out after me.

My body seemed to know what I was doing before I even knew it. I wasn't even walking toward the gates. I was walking to the wall that surrounded the Court. I'd always felt my stamina and endurance was the reason why I had just barely passed everything. I had very little strength or speed but I could wear an opponent out pretty easily to be honest.

Before I realized it I was climbing the wall. There were bound to be cameras around… why hadn't any Guardians come out to stop me? Neither the less I was at the top and hopped off the wall with little effort. I landed, my balance giving out a bit and I stumbled. After composing myself I started to make my way toward the wards. It was midday vampire time so I could make it.

I felt myself suddenly become nauseated. I stopped walking and took a few deep breaths. It was coming in waves but it was definitely nausea. Only one other time had I felt this way, which was when I learned to read labels on food. I was very young at the time okay?

Once I felt I was at least use to the feeling, because it didn't want to go away, I started walking again. The feeling only got stronger as I neared the wards.

It then dawned on me. My mother grew nauseated when she was around Strigoi because of her being Shadow Kissed. Had some of that gone to me?

I froze once I got to the wards and took no further steps. There was the Strigoi, sitting under a tree not that far away. He was male, wearing the dark clothes Strigoi are said to wear.From the distance I could not see the red that I knew ringed his eyes. This pale white skin was illuminated by the moonlight and his hair nearly matched being a blonde-white color and it was spiked upwards. I suppose Strigoi still like to look good to attract victims.

I shook my head at the thought as I clenched the silver stake, which was in my jacket inside pocket, that I had been given shortly after graduation, tightly.

If my crazy not-so planned plan didn't work and I lost at least I would be a dead failure. If I won then I would have a good accomplishment. I just needed to remember, this wasn't going to be anything like at school.


	5. Chapter 5

The fight lasted a lot less longer than I thought it would. Like even for me that was bad. It took less than three seconds for him to have me pinned against the tree he was at. Mind that was counting me just barely crossing the wards. To be fair he was slower than I thought he would be by a lot. I've been told that Strigoi were not only very strong but also very fast. He must be a young one then. But still he's killed three Guardians… four if we are going to count me here soon.

I tried to struggle and turn us so I was in control but my lack of strength did very little to help. He had me completely pinned.

"Now," his voice was low, a chill running down my spine, "What do I do with an impulsive, weak Guardian? You don't even seem worth turning," He stepped as side still holding me in place as I tried to kick him, "Watch it, you'll be dead on the ground if you try that again," he growled.

"Just kill me then, I failed anyway," I glared at him.

"Fail doesn't begin to describe what I just witnessed from you," He said, coldly.

I tried to kick him again only to be pulled away from the tree and slammed back against it again. Wow tough tree.

"What did I say about the kicking?!" He snarled.

"I thought you said you'd kill me if I tried it again," I taunted him… that was definitely the Rose in me showing.

"You really want to be killed don't you? What the hell is wrong with you?" He actually seemed confused. Could a Strigoi be confused? In some weird way, maybe?

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"I honestly don't. But playing with my food seems more fun right now than killing you outright and sitting here to wait for sunrise or for others to look for your lifeless corpse, which I doubt anyone would as seeing you stupidly came out here unprepared, knowing you would die, no, excuse me, wanting to die for whatever reason," He spoke in a matter-of-fact way that made me want to hit him even more than I already did. Was that even possible?

Neither the less I somehow ended up telling this Strigoi what I had told my father, in less of a breakdown way and more coherently.

He was obviously bored but listened, his eyes seeming to light up somehow when he heard me heard me say I would be better off as a bloodwhore.

"Well you do seem to have the body for it," I heard him comment and I tried to not blush.

Strigoi couldn't see beauty.

I tried to pull from his grip but still had no luck.

"So you want to die because you feel like you'd be better off as a bloodwhore?" He asked, barely seeming to notice my horrid escape attempt, the scowl on his increasing somehow, "You want to give up something you can't get back for such a stupid reason?!"

The raise of his voice actually startled me. Apparently Strigoi could feel anger but why did this anger him so much.

"...how about then we both be things we don't want to be?..." His voice dropped again, a growl in it as it was even more terrifying than the loud anger. Then before I could even blink he was biting me. His hand covered my mouth as he did so to silence any noise that escaped me.

My entire body almost instantly sunk into the pleasure of the bite. Pleasure actually couldn't begin to describe it.

I don't know how long it was but however much time it had been wasn't enough. I was in a such lulled state from him feeding from me that I could just barely register footsteps racing across the ground.

He pulled back, his sense of smell more heightend than mine, "Looks like out fun has come to a bit of an end… comeback when you can. My name's Draven." His voice was hushed as all but dropped me. I could hear two very familiar voices now.

"Alice!"

"Alisa!"

My parents weren't alone either, a few other guardians were with them.

Draven was already gone.

As I started to lose consciousness they cross the wards. The other Guardians, I barely recognized some as the top of my class but the high in my head muddled their names, scattered around to find Draven. My parents were at my side. I got a glimpse of my mother's red and dark brown -almost black- hair as I lost consciousness.

I woke up on my parents' couch. At first thinking that it had all been a dream until I had realized there were bandages on my neck, from the light coming through the window I knew my parents would be asleep. I sat up, groggily, I rubbed the bandage on my neck. Why hadn't they had Aunt Lissa heal me? I shrugged off the thought and sighed.

Thoughts of the bite filled my head. I had heard being bitten by a Moroi felt amazing and even better were Strigoi bites… I never in a million years would have thought it would have felt that good though. I'm pretty sure it was better than sex… then again I've only had sex with one person and the last year of our relationship I emotionally wasn't there. So it was better than any sex that I've ever had that is.

Maybe being a bloodwhore wouldn't be that bad… As soon as the thought left my head I wanted to slap myself.

I couldn't believe what I had really just thought that. What I had experienced was vile… And gross… and hot- I mean disgusting.

I needed to get it off of my mind. It was the only way to stop thinking about what I knew I didn't want to do. I wanted to be a Guardian, even if I was terrible.

Then I remembered what Draven had said just before he bit me… what did he mean by both of us being things we didn't want to be?


	6. Chapter 6

Mom and Dad weren't happy to say the least when they woke up. I received a lecture probably worse than any my mother had gotten about her behavior and impulsiveness when she was back at St. Vlad's. My dad was the one doing most of the lecturing, with a lot of Russian swearing mixed in.

I'd learned that there indeed were cameras and that when I hadn't come back in twenty minutes then someone had gone to find my parents.

"Do you realize you could have been killed?!" That was about the thirtieth time I'd heard one of them, this time it was my mother, say that.

I had been looking down like I was being scolded as a disobedient child, which I really was and I couldn't fight it. Sure they had never actually said "Don't go after the Strigoi" but the subtext is always that. Or at least don't go after them without a plan and or back up.

Eventually the lecture needed with me being told I wasn't allowed to leave their apartment for a week. It was a fairly large two bedroom apartment anyway, I did actually use to stay here over breaks when I was younger, so it's not like there wasn't room.

As my parents always did with everything they took watching over me in shifts. Neither trusted that I would stay put, its not like they were wrong either.

Still remembering the bite I would have probably left without thinking to go back for more. Once again I wanted to slap myself. I'm not going to be a bloodwhore!

About five days into my punishment and I was able to start talking to my parents without one of them calling me reckless, which surprisingly hurt especially when it came from Mom.

"I'm sorry," It wasn't the first time I'd said it in the past few days but it was the first time Mom or Dad, right now Mom, hadn't gone into a lecture about sorry not cutting me possibly dying.

Instead Mom took a different approach, more like a guilt trip than anything this one. She explained all the problems she'd had while pregnant with me. Her pain, her struggles to maintain composure and not take spirit rage from Aunt Lissa… and them thinking I was stillborn.

"...Now do you see why your dad and I can't lose you? We've fought so hard to keep you." There was no jokes, no sarcasm; Mom was being serious. When mom was serious it was a big deal.

I hugged her tightly and apologized again, I knew I meant a lot to my parents but now I knew just how much.

When my punishment ended I had decided to move back to guest housing, I'd figured my parents would have wanted their apartment back.

I had just gotten done with the tasks the Guardians had wanted me to do for the day, seemed as if I was on some type of probation now. There was still plenty of time left in the vampire day… and before I knew it my feet were carrying me to the wall again. I stopped momentarily once I got there. What was I doing? My hand touched the scars on my neck from Draven. Then I was up and over the wall. I just needed to be back quickly. I just needed to feel it one more time.

One more kept turning into one more. Soon it was almost a nightly thing. I couldn't go back every night so every other night would have to do. Some of the other Guardians had questioned me and I told them I was just making sure the Strigoi wasn't coming back. I lied and said I wasn't crossing the wards.

Even after the questioning I still kept going back. I couldn't stop myself by this point. I was what I didn't want to be now but I really didn't care. I was happy… becoming a Strigoi's bloodwhore made me happy.

Now it was simply for the blood drinking… I had no feelings for him, we didn't have sex. It was all for the blood. And understanding had come between us. Twenty minutes together, that was it. Half was spent with him drinking a bit of blood every so often and the other half was spent with me recovering and him talking about himself, probably thinking I was too incoherent by that point to realize what he was saying. Sometimes I was, sometimes I wasn't.

I had learned that his name was Draven Harthorn, he was a Moroi before he was turned, he used to use water magic, his family was nowhere near royal status but they were pretty well off, most of his family had very little interest in politics, not including him, and he was the oldest of 4 children. He had a brother named Alexander and two sisters, Maria and Ciel. Alexander went by Alex and Ciel went by CeCe. He use to go to college to be a photographer and, unlike most Moroi, he was turned against his will. He'd been fuelled with so much anger and desire to live when turned that it apparently came through sometimes as a Strigoi.

He still took photographs, sometimes, though was rarely happy with the results. He kept doing it to see if he really could.

He really did talk a lot and if I wasn't usually high beyond belief during I probably would have added comments or asked questions.

It was nice… getting to know him even if I doubted that a lot he was saying was true.

After about a month my fun with my affair came crashing down.

I had just gotten back from seeing Draven and as I landed on the other side of the wall. I stumbled a bit, he had drank more blood than usual. I all but froze when someone grabbed my arm to steady me. Then I came face to face with another Dhampir. My blood ran colder than anytime Draven spoke to me. It wasn't just any Dhampir or any Guardian.

By the look on his usually stoic face he had instantly seen the blood stained on my neck and that the bitemarks were no longer scarred.

It was my father


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't read the look on his face there were so many emotions there, none were good.

Anger, sadness, betrayal, confusion.

"D-Dad-" I started.

"What the hell are you thinking?!"

I didn't really know how to respond. All I could do was flinch back as I knew I was in serious trouble, more than before an more than anything I had faced at St. Vlad's.

I wanted to just say I was sorry but that wouldn't cover it.

"I wasn't… I was being stupid… and selfish and reckless," I said.

My response seemed to surprise him.

"I… I know what I've been doing is wrong and there is no real way for me to make up for it…"

Dad's breathing was heavy, he seemed like he was trying to make some type of choice. Whatever the options were he ultimately decided to just take me back to his and Mom's apartment.

I would be stuck there again for I don't know how long this time.

Surprisingly enough I wasn't confined to the apartment… My parents had had a very long discussion about what to with me after Dad had told Mom about what I've been doing. I sat in the living room as I heard them talk in the kitchen… it felt like any minute the sun would be rising.

Finally they came out to talk to me. I wasn't called any of the things I had called myself when I came clean to Dad. Mom was the one to start talking first. What she told me visibly made my father uncomfortable even if he had forgiven himself for his actions when he was a Strigoi two decades ago. She told me about what he did to her in Siberia.

Even if she had forgiven him and he had forgiven himself it was still obviously very difficult for them to talk about. She told me of how she felt during the time. It surprised me to know that during everything, until her escape, that she had been happy. She was happy until she realized she was becoming a bloodwhore. She was happy until she realized none of it was actually real. It may have been happening but at that time Dad had no real feelings for her, he didn't love her at the time.

Once she was done speaking and Dad didn't say anything I decided to speak. I told them how I had no feelings for Draven and that I knew what I had been doing was wrong but I was compelled to keep going back doing it. I even told them everything he had told me, which didn't seem to help the situation despite my previous claims of not having feelings for him. I don't think I did… that would be stupid even for me.

"I'm not saying I believe that he doesn't want to be Strigoi, but he does seem different than what I was taught about them back at St. Vlad's…"

"He's lying to you," Mom said, "and probably using compulsion to make you think that."

I didn't deny it, one thing we had learned was Strigoi compulsion rivaled that of a spirit user. It wouldn't surprise me if Draven had been using compulsion on me the whole time.

A few days had passed and I had decided to not go back. It was hard though. My body ached to feel his bite again… and I may not have had feelings for Draven but I was definitely attracted to him.

Dad had told the other Guardians about what I'd been doing. They had made it so all I had time for was work and sleep… sometimes not even the latter.

The only reason I wasn't working now was because Vince had requested to speak with me. Being the child of the Queen they had had a hard time saying 'No' to him.

This was the first time we'd spoken sense our break up, but I had been keeping tabs on him. He'd actually barely left his room, only to feed or when Aunt Lissa made him.

"I heard about what you've been doing…"

Great now a lecture from Vince…

"Before you start, let me just say I don't have feelings for him and I only kept going back because of him using compulsion on me," I snapped at him.

He wasn't faced by my response, "I'm just worried… I don't want to see you taking that kind of path. We may not be a couple anymore but you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I don't want to see you become a bloodwhore. You're too good for that. You might not have been the best in your class but you're more loyal and determined than any of them," He pushed his bangs from his face, "You protected me as a child and encouraged me to fight back as I got older. You're the reason why we both got stuck in detention so many times, which I'm not mad about," He held back a chuckle, "Like I said I don't want you going don't that path. You mean so much to me. If not as a girlfriend then fine I can handle that. You'll always be my best friend, Alice."

I smiled and took his hand in a reassuring manner, "I'm not going to be a bloodwhore. I promise. I've come to far."

Vince's words, my father's words from my breakdown spun through my head. They were right. I had too much going for me to give up. I was too loyal, even if I wasn't strong or fast I had the quality that was, figuratively and literally, beaten into all Dhampirs from a young age. Forget my endurance and stamina. My loyalty was why I had passed. I wasn't going to let some pretty boy ubervamp take that away from me.

I could risk one more mark on my record. I was ready to end this affair properly.

I had been let off early after completing everything that was thrown at me. As I neared the wall I wasn't too surprised to see someone there. What surprised me was who it was. I expected a Guardian, maybe one of my parents, or even Vince. To my surprise and utter bewilderment it was Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian.


	8. Chapter 8

Before I could question why they were there Aunt Lissa explained… And if she wasn't the queen and a Moroi I would have smacked her.

They wanted me to take them to Draven so she could turn him back. Mom must have told her and being the person she is she wouldn't have risked the possibility of this being not true. If a Strigoi really wanted to be their old self again then it would be groundbreaking.

Even for the threat I had to agree that if this was real it was probably a once in a lifetime thing. That being the case was the only reason I agreed… that and they had to agree to a few ground rules. Stay on the other side of the wards until I said so and if things went badly Aunt Lissa had to go and get help. Uncle Christian put up a fair argument that his fire magic would be useful.

After a bit of planning we went to the front gate; Aunt Lissa used her compulsion to get us passed pretty easily.

I lead them to my usual meeting spot with Draven. Along the way I had asked how they managed to make this an okay thing with my parents. Their answers were simple, they hadn't told them.

Welp, so much for just one more mark. This may just get me demoted from duty and stuck doing paperwork forever.

Draven actually seemed slightly surprised, one at seeing me and two that I had brought others.

"You brought the queen and her husband?" he asked.

"I have my reasons," I hadn't crossed the wards.

His eyes narrowed and he looked around but his sense of smell must have already confirmed that I was the only Dhampir there, "Why?"

"I remembered you saying you wanted to be Moroi again. I know you could have been lying but if you weren't I have the solution right here," I said.

His eyes widened a bit and that's all I needed as confirmation to hand Aunt Lissa my stake.

At the sight of the stake Draven let out a snarl. This had been discussed in the plan. If he tried to run, Uncle Christian would stop him with some fire and I would use what little strength I had to hold him still. Aunt Lissa would then take the rest from there.

I managed to hold him down somehow and had almost managed to be burned. Neither the less Aunt Lissa had made her move and stakes him cleanly. The four of us were sent flying back, Aunt Lissa was the only one lucky enough to not hit a tree. The light was as beautiful and blinding as I had been told.

It would also have gotten attention drawn to us.

That didn't concern be because suddenly Draven was screaming and crying. Aunt Lissa wasn't the only one at his side but so was I.

Mom and Dad were among the Guardians who had found us. I was helping Draven walk back with us when we met them. Uncle Christian had been helping Aunt Lissa.

You would figure with how many Strigoi that had been turned back already that the Guardians wouldn't instantly be in combat mode. Then again… the Queen was with the former Strigoi.

Aunt Lissa also proved to be the greater concern so she was handed off to my mother and another Guardian. Another one escorted Uncle Christian back while my father, despite being Christian's Guardian was told to help with Draven. I was given a lot of stern looks that told me paperwork was going to be the least of my concerns. Surprisingly neither my mother or father seemed angry. Worried yes, maybe even some disappointment, but no anger.

It seemed as if Aunt Lissa had explained away my involvement. She'd told them that she'd ordered me to take them to Draven and that I only did so because of that. Which was for the most part the truth. I was there for protection and protection alone. If things had gone south I would have handled it.

I was still in trouble for nearly endangering the queen so I would be in for a lot of tasks as punishment.

Draven was questioned as well and cleared of being Strigoi. He'd been in guest housing for a week now. I'd heard from Aunt Lissa that she was having it arranged to have his family found and brought in to see him.

I didn't care that he hadn't shown any gratitude toward me. All his interest before was just for my blood. Like I said, I didn't like him in any romantic sense. Everything was from the compulsion. Everything.

After finishing up for the day with my tasks, today had been a lot of cleaning up around the court. I was making my way back to my parents apartment, they were making me stay there still.

I had stopped to grab food from one of the stores, something to hold me over until I got home. As I was leaving and munching on a large bag of chips I walked right into someone. Food is a weakness of mine, okay?

We both stepped back to apologize and froze. He was a Moroi, his eyes a light blue that matched the sky and his hair was blonde-white; Draven. He stepped back, "A-Alice!"

"Hey…"

It was silent between us. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. I took the time to study him. He wasn't as attractive as he'd been as a Strigoi which was expected… but he was still damn cute. His hair though was losing its spike… he must be low on hair gel.

Eventually Draven was the first to speak, "D-Don't leave okay? I need to pick up something small to eat… They won't let me see a feeder yet... O-out of fear that I'll turn back I guess…"

I nodded and watched him go. Not being a Strigoi he was very awkward but polite… and just plain cute.

I walked him back to guest housing. As we walked he apologized profusely for how he treated me as a Strigoi and kept saying how he would find a way to make up for it. His continuous apologizing just made him more cute. However I couldn't help but feel bad that he was stuck eating food when it did very little to help him.

Once we got to his room he thanked me. I instantly realized it wasn't for walking him back.

"I guess as one of them… the only real thing I wanted to accomplish was being me again and you helped me… You, the queen and Lord Ozera… thank you. Thank you so much." As he spoke he seemed to be becoming dizzy. I grabbed his arm to steady him… his shoulder would require some reaching.

He held his head and pity filled my heart. I looked around before telling him to get inside. He listened and I followed him. I couldn't let him starve no matter what others would think.

They come first after all.


	9. Chapter 9

We sat in my room as I helped her clean up her neck… I can't believe she'd let me do that… I can't believe I let myself do that. I was ready to bandage it when she stopped me.

"That will make it more obvious, let it heal on its own," She said before taking out a bag of chips from what she had gotten at the store. She would need to get her strength back up I suppose.

"Thank you… after everything that I did to you and you let me… thank you," I said, I really did mean it.

She leaned back against the couch and nodded, closing her eyes, "They come first," was all she said. I don't think she meant to say it allowed. I knew what she meant though… it was drilled into all Guardian's heads. I honestly hated the phrase. Even after everything Queen Vasalisa had done there were still Moroi who believed they needed to be protected and pampered. It made me feel disgusted that I was apart of one of those families… Or I had been… I really should tell the Queen to stop looking for my parents and siblings… She wasn't going to find them.

That was one of the things I regretted most after being turned back… As a Strigoi I had killed my own family… I had just been so hungry and I knew where they were…

I shook my head to block the thoughts away. Now wasn't the time… Guardian Belikov, who I realized quickly was Alice's father, had told me that I would feel regret and remorse. It was inevitable from the change. He also said I needed to forgive myself and find again what had been missing as a Strigoi.

Maybe it was because I had, on some level, really wanted to be a Moroi again but I felt like I was recovering fast. It had only been a week, sure I seen my family's faces, the innocents I had killed and the guardians who had faced me before Alice had, but I felt that was normal. I hated what I had done but it was a sign that I was alive. I was becoming my awkward nerdy self I was before my turning. I was only Strigoi for a few months but I had done a lot. I would make up for it somehow, slowly but surely and I would forgive myself.

Once Alice had recovered enough and I ready to leave I offered to walk her home but she insisted I stay here. I suppose she was in enough trouble, she didn't need to be seen walking around with a former strigoi with how bad her record was now.

I felt bad as I watched her leave. Her long dark brown hair covered over her new bite. It would scar up over like the rest and hopefully blend in. Honestly I understood why I wasn't allowed to see a feeder yet… they were afraid I'd been lying about not turning on my own. I hadn't been but it was a good precaution.

Even if it had felt good to feed, I felt bad that it was her.

I sighed, I needed to find a way to properly thank her for helping me so much. The queen and Lord Ozera had already told me not to worry about paying them back… but I would find a way to show my gratitude toward them as well.

Glancing out the window I seen the sun start to rise, I should be heading to bed now.

My dreams were full of my brunette friend. Some in some quite interesting situations that I don't feel comfortable talking, but in the vaguest way possible there were certainly clothes lacking.

Don't get me wrong I do find her extremely attractive. She's also very giving and nice but I barely know her. There is no reason why I should be even thinking about anything like that… Right? I mean I'm an awkward guy who likes photography… who has never really thought of sex. That's not a lie either, I've always been too occupied to even think of girls. I'm pretty sure most people at Saint Vladimir's thought I was gay or something, which would explain my lack of friends. Teenagers can be plain cruel. Well everyone can be pretty cruel.

What was I talking about?

Oh right my sudden interest in Alice… I mean it's not as taboo as it once was. Her parents are probably the most taboo couple in the court with them both being Dhampirs and their obvious age difference. I don't think I should ever bring it up to them though. Something tells me Alice got a lot more than her beauty from Guardian Hathaway, like her temper per say…

A few days later Alice and I sat in one of the little restaurants the court had to offer, neither of us had really much money for anything fancy. I was looking into getting a job here, no real luck… there should probably be a law passed to not turn down possible employees because they were once Strigoi.

Anyway I watched as Alice drank her Dr. Pepper. Her eyes scanning the area. She had said a friend of hers, her charge actually, would be joining us. It would give me a chance to meet someone new… I really needed to make another friend aside from Alice anyway. Especially since I kept having inappropriate thoughts and daydreams about her… I wonder if she's been having the same thoughts?

Alice didn't seem to be paying attention to anything suddenly and it made me slightly worried. I've seen her blank out like this before it it really freaked me out to be honest. She never explained to me why it happened and that honestly just made worse things pop through my head.

Suddenly though Alice shot to her feet and made a beeline toward the door. I watched her open the door and wave toward someone. Soon enough someone walked in.

I wasn't expecting her charge to be a male and I especially wasn't expecting to see that he was the Queen's son.

I suddenly felt something I had never felt before rush through me. My heart hurt and my hands clenched into fists.

Was this jealousy?


	10. Chapter 10

After Alice had lead Vincent to the table I stood up to greet him. Shaking his hand, I put on a fake smile. However I could tell by his grip and by the look in his eyes that he had the same distasteful feelings about me. I really couldn't blame him though, I am the guy who tried to turn his friend into a bloodwhore because of my hatred for myself.

We all sat down; did he have to sit so close to her? Alice did a lot of the talking and catching me up on how she knew Vincent, who prefered Vince.

"Vince and I have known each other since, well, since I was born really," Alice had said, "He was born a few months before I was. I don't really have a clear memory of when we became friends."

Alice continued to speak but it seemed Vincent had blocked her out in favor of giving me disgusted looks. I should say I was the bigger man and paid attention to Alice. I paid attention enough to hear what she was saying but a childish though came to mind and without really thinking I went for it. I used my magic to pull the Dr. Pepper from Alice's cup and hit Vincent in the face with it. Alice stopped talking. I was honestly expecting the brunette to chastise me but instead she just laughed and handed Vincent a napkin. He wiped off his face. Now I don't know if it was his royal blood or that that he had more self control than I did but he didn't use his magic. Come to think of it I didn't know what his magic was. He was either probably either a Spirit user or a Fire user since the queen used spirit and Lord Ozera and his family were mostly fire users.

"I brought you two here to make a new friend, not to fight over me," Alice teased, catching both of us off guard.

I kept my mouth shut about my feelings for her, besides if I waited another two years… or a year and some months depending on when her birthday is, I could ask her out without it being illegal. Even if it was 3 or 4 years difference I didn't want to risk anything. People already looked at me like I was a monster still.

Vincent on the other hand was so open that I wanted to drown him, "Hey, you're the one who lost feeling for me, not the other way around."

The words stuck with me a moment before realization hit me. They had been involved… it seemed as if they'd only just broken up recently too with how Vincent was acting.

Alice seemed to be caught off guard by his response, she blushed but didn't say anything to him. Instead she waved out waitress down and asked for another Dr. Pepper.

After that Vincent ordered his own food. We were all pretty quiet after that, aside from Alice attempting to make small talk to try to lighten the mood but that didn't seem like it was going to happen.

When our food arrived, Alice of course had gotten the most with how her metabolism worked. She had at order 3 burgers and some fries while Vincent had ordered just some fries. I had gotten a burger and fries. They were letting me see a feeder now but not as often as I needed so I had to keep my energy up somehow.

Alice had had to leave because she received a call that the guardians had some task they wanted her to do. She told us both to play nice while she was gone and gave each of us a hug. The warmth of her body had felt really nice even though it really shouldn't.

She then left Vincent and I alone. If the tension of seeing Alice had been thick after I was transformed back, then I have no words to describe the thickness of tension between Vincent and I.

Not only was he her friend and charge but also her ex, he had multiple directions to come at with with his anger. I had really nothing, I was the one in the wrong here.

Finally Vincent spoke up, "I don't like you."

Talk about blunt, well he wasn't just the queen's son. He was also an Ozera, that had to be where he got it from.

"Look I understand… After what I did to Alice if the roles were reversed I wouldn't like you either," I said calmly.

"But you don't like me either," Vincent said, brushing his bangs from his eyes. He got up after throwing what he owed onto the pile Alice had left, "You think you can handle paying?" Without much time for me to answer he was headed toward the door.

Damn royal pain, my eyes narrowed as I added what I owed go the pile before taking it up to pay. Of course they were apprehensive at first but they took the money anyway when they realized I was the only one left.

As I walked outside I wondered how Vincent had been able to tell how I actually felt about him, I thought I did a damn good job at keeping my feelings hidden.

As I walked passed the courtyard I noticed Alice was there doing some garbage clean up. I frowned, maybe she would be a better guardian if they didn't have her do such mediocre tasks. She needs to learn better fighting skills not clean up after disrespectful tourists and royals. That was janitor's job.

When she seen me she smiled and waved at me, I felt myself start to blush when she did so. Hopefully she or no-one else could see.

Alice put down her bag and jogged over before hugging me, "Hey! Didn't think Vince would have given up on you so quickly!" She laughed at her statement.

"You knew he wouldn't like me?"

"Vince doesn't like any guy I hang out with that's family, mine or his. Also with our past he's going to hold a grudge even if I say I forgive you. He's very protective and not as forgiving," She explained, before looking back when someone called her name, another guardian. She blushed when she realized she'd been caught, "Talk to you later, Draven."

She jogged back over to where she had been before I distracted her. I hope no one noticed that I stared at her a little longer than I should have.


End file.
